Always
by Sex-McFingerlick
Summary: Kurt is ready to leave for college in New York and Sam isn't ready for him to go. Rated M for sex.


Kurt had been accepted into Tisch earlier in the school year, and after months of writing scholarship essays and working overtime at his dad's shop, he had finally got enough money together to go. Sam had been proud of Kurt, so proud. Of course he was talented, and of course he deserved to have his dreams come true, but there had been a nagging voice in his head. What about _him_? What about _his_ dreams? Sam had gotten into Ohio State University in Lima and gotten almost everything paid for by grants. Going out of town, much less out of state, just wasn't an option. It took his income as a pizza delivery boy along with his parents combined income to just barely pay the bills and buy enough food for their apartment. He had always hoped that maybe, maybe Kurt would want to stay behind for him. Kurt knew how bad his living situation got. Surely Kurt would understand his request.

But no. It had only started an enormous fight between them. Didn't Sam understand what a huge opportunity this was for Kurt? He had to know that if Kurt didn't get out of Lima now, he would be a Lima loser for the rest of his life, not to say that staying in Lima would make _Sam_ a Lima loser, because that was totally different. College had driven a wedge between them. They decided they could stick it out until it was time for Kurt to leave, and then maybe they could try the long distance thing.

Kurt only had a few hours before he would have to leave and catch his 5 a.m. flight. The night was spent with friends, friends who were congratulating Kurt, wishing him well, and making promises to stay in touch. When Sam and Burt were in the kitchen while the others were at the party, he had asked him if he could stay with Kurt and drive him to the airport. Burt knew that they had been having problems, and taking one look at Sam, with eyes watering and shoulders slumped, Burt could do nothing but give his blessing. He gave Burt a hug and thanked him for everything he had done for him. Sam walked upstairs to into Kurt's room, closing the door behind him and looking around the room. There were three big grey suitcases standing by the door, taunting Sam. The walls, formerly decorated by design sketches and Broadway posters and pictures of the two of them together, were now bare. The room that he had spent so many hours in, had snuck into so many times, felt like a stranger to him. It didn't feel like Kurt.

"Sam? What are you doing here? The others have already left." His voice was soft, and Sam thought he heard some of the sadness in Kurt's voice that he himself had been feeling for months. Kurt shut the door behind him and went to sit by Sam on the bed. Sam gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Kurt's hand was trembling.

"I just wanted to be with you before you left. Your dad said it was okay with him if it was okay with you." Sam hadn't thought of the possibility that maybe Kurt would want to use his last hours in Lima with his family rather than the boy he would probably be breaking up with soon.

"I'd like that," he kissed Sam softly, breathing him in for what could be the last time for a while. Now he was nervous, and he thought about reconsidering Sam's request. What if his dad got sick again and they couldn't afford to fly him home? What if he flunks out? What if what he and Sam have right now changes, or Sam finds somebody else, or Sam gets hurt? There were so many things that could go wrong and suddenly, New York seemed like a horrible idea, but now wasn't the time to second guess his decision. They already booked the flight with the rest of what was supposed to be Burt and Carole's honeymoon money.

"I'm gonna miss you, Sam. So much." His voice cracked and he could feel his throat tightening up and he knew he would start crying again. Sam's thumb rubbed gentle circles on the back of Kurt's hand.

"I'll miss you too, Kurt. But I don't wanna think about that right now. I just wanna be with you." Sam couldn't bring himself to look Kurt in the eye because he didn't want to see Kurt sad, because then that would make him even more sad, and he didn't want to spend their last night together in tears. Sam scooted back on the bed so he could rest his back on the headboard and motioned for Kurt to do the same.

"I'll be right back." Kurt told him instead, and Sam was left alone again. It left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Sam realized that, once again, he would have to get used to being alone. Kurt came back with a blanket and a pair of Finn's pajama pants for Sam. Kurt quietly locked the door behind him and threw Sam the pants. While Sam changed, Kurt spread the blanket out and turned off the lights. The glow in the dark stars that Sam had put up when he asked him to senior prom were still there and glowing just as brightly as they did months ago. The memory of prom, and being crowned prom kings, and losing their virginities to each other than night made Sam's heart hurt even more. There was literally nothing in Lima that would not remind him of Kurt. It didn't feel right when they crawled into bed together. There were no satin sheets, and the pillows didn't smell like Kurt, and the bed felt like a stranger. Tonight felt like a goodbye. Kurt immediately buried his head in Sam's chest, allowing Sam to wrap his arms around him and pull him as close as he wanted.

"I don't want to say goodbye." Kurt whispered. Sam could feel Kurt's shoulders shaking, and he held him tighter.

"Don't think about it, okay? We've got tonight." Sam's mouth was dry. He wanted so much to tell Kurt _don't, don't say goodbye, just stay with me_ but he couldn't do it. He loved Kurt. He loved him enough to know that staying in Lima wasn't what was best for him, and he loved him enough to let him go.

"You're my best friend, Sam. I don't know how I'm going to make it in New York without you." Kurt didn't want to think about how his flight left in a few hours and how Sam would be ten and a half hours away and that everything would probably change between them.

"I love you." Was all Sam could say. He couldn't make promises to fly out and see him or to send him care packages. He felt powerless. There was nothing that either of them could do that would make this hurt any less. He tilted Kurt's head up, looking at the smaller boy in the glow of the stars, both on the ceiling and outside. Kurt closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Sam's. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel. He knotted his fingers in Sam's hair, tugging, wanting Sam to tell him to stay, to stop him from leaving, to make him feel something other than his heart breaking. Sam kissed back with fervor, his tongue begging for entrance in Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss and hitched a leg around Sam's waist. Their hearts were beating fast but still in sync with each other and their breaths were short and hurried. Sam lay on his back and pulled Kurt on top of him, palming his ass over the delicate silk pants. Instead of thinking about how this might be the last time for a long time that Kurt would be moaning on top of him, he wanted to hear more, he wanted to remember the noises he made forever. He whined into Kurt's mouth, tugging the bottom of Kurt's shirt up, desperate to have nothing between them. Kurt reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled his shirt off as quickly as possible and Sam did the same. Kurt was beautiful, he was always beautiful, but especially now. The curves of his body were delicate, but he was toned, and he looked flawless. Sam was mesmerized by the way his back arched when he took off a shirt, pushing his chest forward. Sam groaned and sat up, pulling Kurt towards him so he could bite that sweet spot between his neck and shoulder. Kurt gyrated his hips down on Sam's growing erection, moaning wantonly when Sam's mouth traveled from his neck to his nipple. This wasn't like every other time, when they had to struggle to be quiet or hurry and finish before Finn would get home from practice.

"I need you, Sam. Need you so.." Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as soon as Sam's hand began palming his erection through his pants. His mouth was still alternating between biting and flicking Kurt's nipple with his tongue. Sam roughly grabbed the waistband of Kurt's pants and pulled them down along with his briefs, gazing at the hard cock in front of him. Kurt didn't waste any time, knotting his fingers in Sam's hair and thrusting into his mouth. Sam's tongue ran up and down the length of Kurt's shaft, taking extra time to swirl around the head before he pulled off of Kurt's dick completely and started over. Kurt kept hitting the back of Sam's throat, and it was enough to make Kurt see stars. He could feel warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach, and if Sam didn't stop sucking, he would cum, and then they would have to snap back to reality, which neither of them was ready to face. He pulled out of Sam's mouth, propping himself up by resting one hand on the wall.

"Take off your pants for me, baby." Kurt's eyes were black as they drank in the sight of Sam; the way Sam's lips were puffy and red, a string of saliva connecting them to Kurt's dick, and his hair was a mess, and his cheeks were flushed. He was beautiful. Sam did as he was told, throwing his clothes unceremoniously to the floor. He instinctively took two of Kurt's fingers in his mouth, sucking them and coating them in his saliva, his dick throbbing at the thought of how soon those fingers would be inside of him. Kurt slid his fingers out of Sam's mouth and down towards Sam's entrance, teasing him.

"Please, Kurt. Need you, always need you." Sam panted, his hips thrusting towards Kurt. Kurt bit Sam's lower lip, chuckling softly, before sliding both fingers inside of Sam. Sam gasped into Kurt's mouth, and his gasps turned into whines and moans. Kurt loved fingering Sam's ass and watching the way it made his dick twitch. Kurt quickly withdrew his fingers and watched the way Sam's chest was heaving, and the confused look on his face once he realized that Kurt wasn't inside of him anymore. Kurt smirked, putting Sam's legs over his shoulders, and slammed into Sam with no warning. Sam cried out and tried to muffle his moans by biting his lip.

"God, Kurt, don't stop..ungh, right..there, there, oh god!" he cried at, bucking his hips upwards so Kurt could go even further. With the way Sam's hips were elevated, Kurt's dick rubbed against Sam's prostate in the most glorious way. Sam had one hand entangled in Kurt's hair and the other on his cock, stroking himself to climax. Kurt's thrusts were coming faster and harder and there was no rhythm, only the sinful sound of skin slapping together. Sam could see Kurt coming undone, and it was enough to make him go over the edge. Thick spurts of cum landed between them, mixing in with sweat, but Kurt kept going. He whimpered, looking down at Sam who was completely spent, and thrusted into Sam as deep as he could go. Sam held Kurt's hips still, rather than let him give a final thrust, and instead moved his own hips, grinding on Kurt. Kurt's jaw hung open while he came, filling Sam completely. Kurt pulled out of Sam, careful not to make a mess and gave Sam an old t-shirt to wipe his chest off with. They lay in bed, bodies intertwined, with Kurt's head resting on Sam's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Thank you, Sam. This… this has been a perfect last night." Kurt whispered, closing his eyes. Sam swallowed.

"It's not the last night for us, okay? We're going to be okay. We'll figure something out. I can't… I can't lose you, Kurt. I need you." Sam wasn't ready for Kurt to leave. Sam wanted to cry when he saw the clock that read 2:17 a.m.

"We should get ready." Kurt whispered, and that horrible feeling that Sam had tried so hard to ignore was back in his gut. It felt like a goodbye.

"I love you." He said quietly, sitting up while Kurt went to the adjoining bathroom to light candles and draw a bubble bath, just like so many times before. Kurt didn't hear him. They washed each other and Sam lay back on Kurt's chest while Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"I love you, too."


End file.
